filmyfandomcom-20200214-history
George Lucas
George Lucas, właśc. George Walton Lucas Jr. (14 maja 1944 r. w Modesto, (Kalifornia) - amerykański reżyser, producent i scenarzysta. Jeden z najbardziej kasowych twórców filmów w Ameryce. Debiutem kinowym Lucasa był antytotalitarny "THX 1138", jednak popularność zyskał dzięki młodzieżowemu filmowi Amerykańskie Graffiti. Zasłynął stworzeniem popularnej serii Gwiezdne wojny, był także pomysłodawcą filmów i serialu Indiana Jones. Lucas założył firmy Lucasfilm (produkcja filmów), Industrial Light and Magic (efekty specjalne) oraz LucasArts (gry komputerowe). Filmografia - (reżyser) * 2005: Gwiezdne wojny: część III - Zemsta Sithów (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) * 2002: Gwiezdne wojny: część II - Atak klonów (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) * 1999: Gwiezdne wojny: część I - Mroczne Widmo (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) * 1977: Gwiezdne wojny: część IV - Nowa nadzieja (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) * 1973: Amerykańskie graffiti (American Graffiti) * 1971: THX 1138 * 1970: Filmmaker * 1967: 6-18-67 * 1967: Anyone Lived in a Pretty How Town * 1967: Elektroniczny labirynt THX 1138 4EB * 1967: The Emperor * 1966: Freiheit * 1966: Herbie * 1966: 1:42:08: A Man and His Car * 1965: Look at Life Filmografia - (scenarzysta) * 2005: Gwiezdne wojny: część III - Zemsta Sithów (Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) * 2003: Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * 2002: Gwiezdne wojny: część II - Atak klonów (Star Wars - Episode 2: Attack of the Clones) * 2001: R2-D2: Beneath the Dome * 1999: Gwiezdne wojny: część I - Mroczne widmo (Star Wars - Episode 1: The Phantom Menace) * 1994: Zabójcze radio (RadioMurders) * 1989: Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) * 1988: Willow * 1986: Kaczor Howard (Howard the Duck) * 1985: Ewoki: Bitwa o Endor (Ewoks: The Battle of Endor) * 1985: Gwiezdne wojny: Droidy (Star Wars: Droids) * 1984: Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) * 1984: Przygoda wśród Ewoków (The Ewok Adventure) * 1982: Gwiezdne wojny: część VI - Powrót Jedi (Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi) * 1981: Poszukiwacze zaginionej arki (Raiders of the Lost Ark) * 1980: Gwiezdne wojny: część V - Imperium kontratakuje (Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) * 1978: The Star Wars Holiday Special * 1977: Gwiezdne wojny (Star Wars) * 1973: Amerykańskie graffiti (American Graffiti) * 1971: THX 1138 * 1967: Elektroniczny labirynt THX 1138 4EB * 1967: Anyone Lived in a Pretty How Town * 1966: 1:42:08: A Man and His Car * 1966: Freiheit * 1966: Herbie * 1965: Look at Life Filmografia - (producent) * 2008: Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki * 2003: Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * 1992-1993: Kroniki młodego Indiany Jonesa (The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles) * 1988: Pradawny ląd (The Land Before Time) * 1986: Labirynt * 1983: Gwiezdne wojny: część VI - Powrót Jedi * 1981: Poszukiwacze zaginionej arki * 1980: Sobowtór (Kagemusha) * 1980: Gwiezdne wojny: część V - Imperium kontratakuje * 1977: Gwiezdne wojny: część IV - Nowa nadzieja Filmografia - (aktor) * 2005: Gwiezdne wojny: część III - Zemsta Sithów jako Baron Papanoida (pojedyncze ujęcie) * 2004: Tell Them Who You Are jako on sam * 2001: R2-D2: Beneath the Dome jako on sam * 1997-2003: Ja się zastrzelę (Just Shoot Me) jako on sam (gościnnie) * 1995: Personal Journey with Martin Scorsese Through American Movies, A jako on sam * 1994: Gliniarz z Beverly Hills III (Beverly Hills Cop III) jako on sam * 1992: The Magical World of Chuck Jones jako on sam * 1991: Hearts of Darkness: A Filmmaker's Apocalypse jako on sam Kategoria:Amerykańscy reżyserzy Kategoria:Amerykańscy producenci Kategoria:Amerykańscy scenarzyści